Captured!
by CherryBlossom00
Summary: This is my 1st fanfic, sorry if it's bad. Conan accidentally takes the antidote to APTX, turns into Shinichi, and gets caught by the BO. I'm not going to mess up the storyline too bad, so it's not gonna be the end of the BO or anything like that. Also. since I saw a bunch of other people say this, I don't own DC or anything, otherwise there would be a lot more of the Gosho Boys :)
1. Prologue

Prologue

"Run, Haibara! Run!" Conan said. He sprinted forwards, away from the warehouse and into the thick forest. Then he looked over his shoulder. Haibara was still in the doorway, standing stock-still. "Haibara!" he called again. Seeing no response, he marched back, and half-dragged her forwards.

"Leave me, Kudo-kun! Your plan's not going to work anyways! I would prefer a quick death like the one they will give me rather than the one they'll give you!" she screamed. "No!" Conan shouted back. Without giving her further time to protest, he tugged her forwards even faster.

Ignoring all of the branches that seemed to block his path on purpose, Conan thought about his situation. _How am I going to get out of the mess this time?_ he asked himself. He knew that he couldn't stop for anything. _Focus, Conan, focus!_ he told himself over and over. Yet, he couldn't help but think of Ran's lifeless body, falling backwards as Gin's bullet hit her squarely in the chest. He shook his head. He couldn't think of that now. Haibara's urgent voice shook him from his thoughts. "Kudo-kun! It's a trap!" As his eyes focused on the two people in front of him, his heart sank. There was no way he would survive now. Standing right in front of him was _Gin and Vodka._

Conan looked around for a way out of the situation. Gin seemed to understand. "There's no way out of this, _boy_. You should accept your fate." Conan said nothing, still wondering what to do. "So, you're Shinichi Kudo, ain't ya?" Vodka asked. Conan felt all of the blood drain from his face. _Crap! They know!_ he thought, then realized that even if they didn't know, his face paling was a good enough answer. "Well, aren't you in a pretty predicament." Vodka sneered. Gin glared at him. "Stop wasting time taunting the prisoners," he snapped, "we're wasting time here! That detective brat is as sneaky as they come! Let's just kill him now, and get it over with!" Vodka shrugged. "If you say so, bro." At that moment, Haibara let out a scream. "Please! Don't kill us!" Conan looked on with disgust. He knew they were going to die, but he would _never_ be such a coward.

At the sound of Haibara's scream, Gin pointed his gun at Conan. "Since you're so scared of dying, why not let this little detective go first?" He pulled the trigger, and—

Conan sat upright in bed. He was covered in sweat, and sat there, shivering. _It's just a dream_, he told himself over and over again as he pulled his blanket closer to him. Yet, the image of Ran flashed in his mind, and he felt a flicker of fear. _That will never happen!_ Conan vowed to himself. He looked at the clock. 6:51 AM. After lying in bed for a few minutes, he went outside. Peeking into Ran's room, he could see her lying peacefully in bed. Reassured, Conan made himself some breakfast, scribbled a note, and left for Doc. Agasa's house.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After waking, up, Ran looked at the clock, just like every day. 7:01 AM, it read. _Darn! I've overslept!_ Ran thought. She leapt out of bed to make breakfast, praying that she wouldn't be late. After running into the hallway, she sprinted to the kitchen, only to find Conan's note on the table.

Gone to Doc. Agasa's house.  
Will be back after school.  
~ Conan.

Ran sighed. It wasn't right, bothering Agasa-hakase so early in the morning. _It's probably video games again. It's always video games. At least Teitan elementary starts 30 minutes later than ._ She got some toast, and ran out of the door to go to school.

Conan ran all the way to Doc. Agasa's house. The wind blew the whole time, chilling him, but he never paused. Once he got there, he knocked on the door until a sleepy Haibara answered the door. "What're you doing so early in the morning?" she asked.

"I need to talk to you!" Conan said.

"Talk to me later. I'm going back to bed." As Haibara turned to close the door, Agasa-hakase called out, "Who is it, Ai-kun?"

"It's our favorite little death-magnet!" Haibara called back.

"Oh, it's Shinichi!" Doc. Agasa appeared at the door a moment later. "Come in, Shinichi. Why are you here?"

When Conan finished telling them about his dream, Haibara shook her head in disbelief. "You think this'll happen because of a _nightmare_?"

Conan shook his head. "Just tell me, are there any Black Organization members he-" Conan broke off in a coughing fit. Haibara, seeing him pause, took the chance and said, "I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know?" Conan shouted. He sneezed, then continued in the same tone of voice, "You always say you can detect some kind of scent on the Black Organization people! How do you not know? You either sense it or you don't..."

After realizing that they wouldn't stop arguing for a while, Agasa left to make breakfast. When he came back, they were still arguing.

"Baka! Subaru-san is Akai-san! Why would he be in the Black Organization?!"

Haibara took a deep breath, about to retort what Conan had just said, when Agasa-hakase interrupted her. "Breakfast is ready." As Haibara left for the kitchen, Agasa-hakase noticed that Conan hadn't moved. "Conan-kun, aren't you hungry?" he asked.

"Nah, I had breakfast before I got here", Conan said. But, when Agasa-hakase kept trying to persuade him, he finally gave in, and joined Haibara in the kitchen.

After about 20 minutes, Conan finished his pancakes. 'Agasa-hakase's pancakes realy were good,' Conan thought as he finished eating. He smiled to himself. 'Maybe Subaru-kun's cooking is starting to rub off on him.'

Just then, Haiabara let out a faint scream. "Kudo, you idiot! Th-th-that's the antidote to APTX!" She pointed at the bottle of maple syrup on the table. Conan just laughed. "You're kidding, right?" Seeing the panicked expressions on Haibara's and the professor's face he began doubting himself. He reached for the bottle, while Haibara, still frozen in shock, did nothing to stop him. He turned it over, and read the words, "**ANTIDOTE FOR APTX. DO NOT INGEST. MAY RESULT IN DEATH**."

* * *

Haibara who had now recovered, started shouting at Conan. "Aho! This is the antidote for APTX! How did you manage to not taste the difference?"

Conan had about twenty million questions in his head. "Didn't you guys eat it too?" he asked, "I thought the antidote was a pill! Why didn't you tell me? I mean, I didn't taste it because my nose was all stuffy! Why?!" he moaned.

"Agasa-hakase is on a diet, and I had toast! And I was trying to make a new antidote! You ahou, dam-" but Agasa-hakase interrupted her. "We'll hide him here until the antidote wear's off."

Just then, Conan felt a terrible burning. He gripped the chair tightly as the pain spread throughout his whole body. "It's...starting" he managed to gasp without screaming. After several agonizing minutes, he had turned back into Shinichi Kudo, and was now hiding in Agasa-hakase's bathroom as Haibara went to get him 17-year-old sized clothes.

After changing, he walked outside of the room, and grinned. It felt good to be Shinichi again. But he should have known something was going to happen. It was too good to be true.

The doorbell rang. Ran's voice said into the speaker, "Hello, can I see Conan?"


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

'Darn, it's Ran!' Shinichi thought as he hurriedly tried to hide. He couldn't let Ran find out that he was here. Haibara had promised to dress up as Conan, while Agasa-hakase would stall Ran while she was getting ready. Shinichi gulped at the thought of what would happen to him if Ran found out he was there.

"Hi there, Ran-kun." Agasa-hakase said, gesturing frantically at Shinichi and Haibara behind his back. "Hello, Agasa-hakase. Is Conan there?"

Just then, Haibara walked down the stairs, disguised as Conan. Shinichi, peeking out through the slightly open door, noticed the button speaker on Conan –no, Haibara's jacket, and understood what she wanted him to do. "Hi, Ran-neechan!" Shinichi said through his bowtie. "Hi, Conan-kun. Sorry, but I accidentally took your backpack today. Mine was at home the whole time! Silly me, huh?"

Shinichi forced himself to laugh. "It's OK, Ran-neechan", he said. "It's a good thing you left early!" "Bye, Conan! Don't be late for school!" As he heard Ran's footsteps and her opening the door, Shinichi breathed a sigh of relief. 'So far so good,' he thought. He peeked outside of the closet again, to find that Ran wasn't facing away from him, as he thought, but had turned around to pick up something she had dropped.

Their eyes met. "Shinichi!" she said, shocked. "My god," he muttered to himself, "She's gonna murder me." He straightened up, and walked outside, as if nothing had just happened. "Hi Ran, what's up?"

Ran's reaction scared him, but didn't surprise him. "What's up? WHAT'S UP?! I HAVEN'T SEEN YOU FOR MONTHS, AND ALL YOU CAN SAY IS WHAT'S UP?!" Ran roared. Shinichi winced. "Sorry, but-" "SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT! DO YOU KNOW JUST HOW WORRIED I'VE BEEN?! AND HIDING FROM ME, YOU STUPID BAKA!" Ran paused to breathe, and Shinichi mumbled a weak excuse. "My school stuff is in my house, maybe you should go ahead, and I'll meet you at school." "THE HEL- I mean, heck I'll go ahead, you idiot!" Ran changed what she meant to say, because she tried not to use language that was inappropriate for little kids in front of Conan, and had noticed Agasa-hakase and Conan watching from the windows in unsuppressed amusement.

Under Ran's watchful glare, Shinichi packed all of his school supplies, and meekly headed out of the door. Once they were both outside and headed to school, Ran burst into tears. No amount of apologizing and comforting from Shinichi seemed to work.

At school, the other kids were all surprised that Shinichi had come back, _and_ with _Ran_. "Hey, it's the Kudo couple!" called out one of their classmates, but as Ran glared her _best shut-up-now-or-I'll-kill-you glare _at him, he wished that he could disappear.

After school, Shinichi went to watch the rehearsals for the school play. Ran, who was also in the play, was putting on makeup, but ran over when Sonoko told her that Shinichi was there. "Sorry for yelling at you this morning!" Ran said. Shinichi smiled sheepishly. "I probably deserved it." He noticed Sonoko making a thumbs-up signal at Ran when she thought Shinichi couldn't see him, but just sighed, and made a mental note to get her for it later.

Halfway through the play, the intercom sounded. "Would Kudo-san and his girlfriend please report to the office?" Shinichi froze. Was that Gin's voice? Ran, however, was worried about more trivial matters. She turned bright red. "I'm not his girlfriend! Is this some kind of joke?" She yelled out at the intercom, knowing that they couldn't hear her, and ignoring the snickering. Despite this, she marched off towards the office, and when Shinichi didn't move she grabbed his hand and pulled him along. "Come on, Shinichi! They called us to the office!" "But…" Shinichi started. "But what?" Ran asked, curious. "Nothing. I must be imagining it." As Ran and Shinichi walked to the office, he kept on thinking about that voice. 'It couldn't be Gin. Please don't let it be Gin.'

When they got to the office, Shinichi's worst suspicions were confirmed. He turned pale as he saw the outline of a tall man with long hair through the window, waiting in the office. "Ran…maybe we should go. After all, we don't know this man, and-" he said, but Ran cut him off. "Oh, don't be such a worrywart, Shinichi! Not everyone's a murderer, like you think!" She opened the door, and announced loudly, "Hi, we're here!"

Shinichi walked in slowly. 'This can't be happening. This is all a dream. I'm going to wake up, and I'll still be Conan, and I'll still be in bed, and it'll still be 6:51 AM.' Gin's voice interrupted him from his thoughts. "I will be checking these two out, if you don't mind", he said to the lady at the front desk. He then put a hand on each of their shoulders, and steered them outside, towards a truck. "No! Ran, come on! He's a total stranger! We've got to leave!" Shinichi shouted, but then fell oddly silent. "Shinichi?" Ran asked. She turned around, but she couldn't find Shinichi.

"Aah, girl. Your mother instructed me to pick the two of you up. Your boyfriend is already in the truck." "My mother?" Ran asked surprised. She knew that her okaa-san didn't usually do these kind of things, and was getting suspicious. Ran turned her head around to look at him, and the last thing she remembered before she fell asleep was having something sprayed in her face.\

* * *

Sorry, I make them sound very stupid, don't I? .


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Ran? Ran? Oi, Ran! Answer me, Ran!" Shinichi was worried. He had been shaking her and yelling her name for the last ten minutes. After another few minutes of shaking, Ran woke up. "Shinichi…" she said weakly. "Ran!" Shinichi said! He had, with some difficulty, turned on his flashlight-watch, and as Ran surveyed their surroundings, she realized that they were both was tied up in a truck. "Wh-what happened?" Ran asked, scared. "We were kidnapped". Shinichi said grimly. 'By the Black Organization', he thought, but refrained from saying it to Ran. "Why?" Ran asked, terrified. Shinichi didn't answer.

"Oi, will you guys shut it?!" a voice -Gin's voice- roared at them. Just to emphasize his point, he banged a few times on the truck. "Geez" Shinichi muttered, but didn't dare say another word. He knew that they would kill him and Ran at the slightest word.

Eventually, the truck stopped. Guessing that they were there, Shinichi sat upright, and Ran who had fallen asleep, woke up. The back opened. The truck was filled with a bright light, and Shinichi squinted as his eyes adjusted. "Come out, brats", an unfamiliar voice said. Shinichi looked up, and saw a rather fat man standing in front of them. 'He looks about 25', Shinichi thought, 'he's very young. Does everyone start out this young?' "Oi, Brandy!" Gin shouted. "Get these prisoners to the Cell 3A. That should be simple enough, even for you." "Yes sir!" The other man, Brandy, called back. 'Brandy? Haibara has never mentioned him before. Is he less important than Bourbon or Vermouth?' As if answering Shinichi's question, the moment Gin left, he angrily muttered, "Just 'cause I'm new don't mean dat I'm not 's good as 'im." He glared at Shinichi and Ran. "Come on, Brats. Ya 'eard 'im." Shinichi got up, and almost fell over when he forgot about the ropes tying him. "Shinichi, are you OK?" Ran asked. "Shinichi turned red. "I'm fine. I'm fine." He awkwardly got to his feet again. " 'Urry up!" Brandy snapped. "We 'avent got all day 'ere!"

Brandy led them down several hallways, to a dark room, where he tied them up together. "Welcome to Cell 3A, where you'll be stayin' fer da rest o' your lives. It won' be long." He smiled cruelly, and slammed the door, leaving them in total darkness.

Ran waited until he left to ask the questions that she had been wondering for the whole time. "Shinichi, where are we? Why are we here? What do you have to do with this?"

Shinichi raced to come up with a believable lie. 'After all, I can't let her, who cries about every little thing, know the truth', he thought. "I'm not exactly sure… but I think I know why they kidnapped us. I mean, after all, my mom and dad are rich." "But, why me too?" Ran asked, still confused. "I mean, it's not like my parents are actresses or writers." "Ba-ro!" Shinichi exclaimed. "Think! Your dad is a detective! If you tell him I'm missing, what would he do? He doesn't know that I'm not there for half the time."

They sat in silence for a while. Shinichi wasn't sure how long it was; it could have been anywhere from a minute to an hour. Then,

"Shinichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember London?" Ran tentatively asked.

Shinichi was surprised at her question. Normally, he would have gone on about Sherlock Holmes and 221 Baker Street, but all he could think of to say in this case was, "Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, do you remember what you said to me?"

"Umm…" Shinichi searched his memory. He knew that it was something important, but he couldn't remember what. "uh… something about you buying me souvenirs and I didn't want any?"

"No!" Ran said, clearly exasperated. "After that!"

"Um… oh crap, I made her mad?" Shinichi asked, confused. Then he realized that this probably wasn't it.

"No! Shinichi…" her voice trailed off. Shinichi had a feeling that if he could see her, she would be blushing. Then, gathering her courage, she finally said, "What you said to me under Big Ben… did you mean it?"

Shinichi turned red as he remembered what she was talking about. Thankfully, the ropes tying Ran didn't allow her to see him. "Yeah… why would you bring it up now?"

"It's just that… well… um…"

Suddenly, Shinichi heard footsteps. He shushed Ran, and tried to listen to their conversation.

"…you to kill them now." Gin's cold voice traveled through the door.

"But why me? Jus' kill 'em yerself." Brandy's unmistakable accent identified him as the second person.

"Just do it, you fool. It should only take you a second- even someone as stupid and incompetent as you."

"Ok, geez." The door opened, and Brandy went inside. He closed the door, and a few seconds later, Shinichi heard Gin's footsteps walking away.

Brandy sighed. No, was it Brandy? The sigh had been unmistakably female. 'What's going on here?' Shinichi thought. Then…

"**Why hello there, Cool Guy. Hello, Angel**." This time, Shinichi was sure. That voice belonged to.. to… 'Ugh, I can't remember!' he thought frustrated. Ran, apparently, remembered, though.

"Are… are you Sharon Vinyard?"

* * *

**Bolded** means that it's in english.


	5. Chapter 4

Brandy –no Vermouth grinned, then took off her overcoat, to reveal another one underneath, which she also took off, with another one underneath. Lastly, she ripped off her mask, to reveal the face of American movie star, Chris Vineyard.

"Belmot!" Shinichi gasped, then remembered Ran.

"Belmot? Isn't that a type of wine or something?" Ran asked.

"Er, I was thinking of something in the book that my dad is working on." Shinichi lied, but the lie sounded rather lame. Vermouth shot him a questioning look, but he responded with a look that said, 'Just go along with it'. Vermouth made a slight nod before she started talking.

"Hi, Ran-san. I am Sharon Vineyard's daughter, Chris Vineyard." Vermouth said to Ran. She walked towards them, and pulled out a knife from her pocket.

"Are you gonna kill us?" Shinichi asked. He doubted it, because she could have killed them when she was dressed up as Brandy, but it was still possible. Without answering, Vermouth started sawing at their ropes. Within minutes she was done.

"Still think I'm gonna kill you?" Vermouth was obviously trying not to laugh.

"You… you undid the ropes!" Shinichi said in surprise.

Vermouth looked at him, then quoted Shinichi his own voice, "I don't know why you would kill someone, but as for saving someone… a logical mind isn't needed, right?"

Ran gasped. "I-I heard that phrase somewhere before! Didn't Shinichi say it in New York? How do you know about it?"

Shinichi glared at Vermouth, who quickly said, "Uh, Shinichi-san said it to me at some point. I forgot when."

Thankfully, Ran didn't question this, and fell silent again.

Just then, Shinichi heard a faint yell, from what sounded like Gin. "Brandy? Brandy! Are you done yet?"

"Yeah, coming, Boss!" Vermouth yelled in Brandy's voice. ThenVermouth stood up and said, "I have to go, before he comes down here. Good luck!" She reached for the doorknob, but Shinichi had one more question that he had to ask her before she left. "I know that I said that people shouldn't have to use a logical mind to save someone, but _why_?"

Vermouth winked. "A secret makes a woman, woman." Then, she slipped out of the room.

Shinichi got up and stretched. It felt good to be untied. Just then, something in his pocket started vibrating. He reached inside, and pulled out his… detective badge.

"Kudo-kun! Where are you? You're so far away that the spare glasses don't even show your position!" Haibara's urgent voice came from the back of the badge. Shinichi hurriedly covered up the speaker, effectively muffling the sound, and went into a corner of the cell.

"Is that Ai-chan?" Ran asked.

"No! Of course not! It's just my friend, um, Miyano-san!" Shinichi hurriedly said. "Miyano-san?" asked Haibara's voice, "Kudo-kun, what's going on?" "We got kidnapped. By them." Haibara gasped. "Y-you don't mean…?" Her voice trailed off. "Yeah. Miyano-san, how long have I got until that drug wears off?" Shinichi asked, taking care to use 'Miyano-san', in case Ran overheard him. "Three days. Kudo-kun, be safe!" Shinichi could hear Mouri-san's voice in the background, talking about sake or something, and calling to Conan. "I need to go, bye!" Haibara turned her badge off, and Shinichi was left, yelling, "Oi, Miyano? Miyano?!" into the badge.

Shinichi scowled. He turned towards Ran, who was watching him curiously. "Who is Miyano-san?" she asked him. Shinichi blushed slightly. "S-she's just a friend. It's not like she's my girlfriend or something". He turned even redder as he said the last part. "Come on. We have to get out of here." He started towards the door, then realized Ran was doing something else. "Ran, come on!"

He turned around to see Ran putting on one of the overcoats that Vermouth had left there. "I thought maybe we should put these on, the kidnappers might see us." 'She's got a good point there', Shinichi thought. He also put one on, and was slightly surprised to feel something hard in the pocket. He reached in, and pulled out…

"A gun? Chris Vineyard left us a _gun_?" Ran asked, panicking. "What does that mean? Will we need it? Will we have to shoot someone?"

Shinichi frowned. "I don't know." 'I can't recognize the model, but it shouldn't be too different from other guns,' he thought. "Do you have anything in yours?"

Ran reached in her pocket, and pulled out a bag stuffed full of money. "And we need this because…?"

"I dunno. Still, it might come in handy. C'mon, let's go." He told Ran, putting the gun back into his pocket.

He cracked the door open, and seeing that no one was there, opened it the rest of the way. Just as he was about to walk outside, Ran grabbed his hand.

"Huh?"

"Shinichi, promise me… promise me that if we get out of this place alive, you'll… you'll stay this time." Ran looked at him with her big pleading eyes, and it broke his heart to say what came next.

"I'm sorry Ran, but I can't. I have a really important case." Shinichi couldn't bring himself to look at her anymore. She was probably crying now.

"Why? Why a case? It's always a case! That's your excuse every time!"

The tears that splashed onto his hand confirmed his guess.

"Sorry, Ran." Shinichi took a deep breath. "I promise you, when I finish this case, I'll come back. But until then… could you wait for me?"

"Shinichi… I…" Ran's words trailed off. She blushed. "Just… nevermind…"

"Er… yeah…" Shinichi wondered what she was going to say next. She was going to wait for him? She liked him? Just then, the more pessimistic side of his mind suggested, 'She was going to say, "I can't… I like Araide-san too much."'

"Aah, shut up!" Shinichi told himself. Ran looked at him coldly.

"Excuse me?"

"Sorry, just talking to myself," Shinichi mumbled. "Whatever." Ran said.

Shinichi peered out of the door again, and seeing no one there, started walking, with Ran close behind him.

* * *

I know absolutely nothing about guns, so where Shinichi should have known about that gun... yeah, it was my fault.


	6. Chapter 5

Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a while. I will finish this (I have to, it's 40% of my English grade :D). I thought it would be interesting to see what happens to Mouri-san, so here you go!

* * *

At 2:00, Kogoro Mouri glanced up at the clock. Only twenty minutes until Ran got back. 'She had better be quiet,' he thought. He couldn't risk her interrupting his precious Okino Youko's 2:30 news.

It was 3:00 already. Kogoro sat back in his chair and scowled. 'Why wasn't Ran home yet?' She hadn't even been back when 'Okino Youko's 2:30 News' came on. She was usually back really early, because she had to make sure he didn't enjoy his life watching TV (or as she called it, make a fool of himself).

At 4:00, Kogoro was annoyed. If she didn't return soon, who was going to make him dinner while he watched Okino Youko's concert rerun? He cursed. 'If she stayed at Sonoko's house again, then I won't have anyone to make me dinner', he thought. Then, a happier thought came to him. "Woohoo! I can have all of the sake I want!" he shouted. Conan, who was in the corner, glanced at him crossly. Not that he cared, of course. Meitanteis like himself didn't need to care about the feelings of freeloading brats. He wheeled his chair towards the TV, and prepared himself for Okino Youko's concert.

At 8:15, Kogoro got a little worried. She wasn't here during 'Okino Youko's 4-minute Cooking', and he had had to go to Poirots for dinner. He decided to wait another hour before calling Sonoko's house and chewing her out.

9:27. Kogoro Mouri had waited an hour. He threw his hands in the air, all of his patience spent, and started for the phone. Just then, he saw something on the table. 'Is it… my sake? So that's where I put it!' he thought to himself. He knew that he had to call Sonoko, but one- just one- tiny little eensy-weensy cup couldn't hurt anyone, could it? He poured it out and took his time drinking it.

Kogoro's watch beeped, signifying that it was 10:00. Kogoro looked up from his sake. "Eh?" The 1% of his brain that remembered about Ran forgot everything as he went back to his sake. Conan just stood in the corner and shook his head in disgust.


End file.
